My Little Pony Девочки из Эквестрии: Игры дружбы
Для альбома, смотрите My Little Pony Equestria Girls: Friendship Games - Original Motion Picture Soundtrack. :Для начальной песни, смотрите Игры дружбы (песня). :Для спортивного события, смотрите Игры дружбы (событие). My Little Pony Девочки из Эквестрии: Игры дружбы ( ) — третий фильм франшизы Девочки из Эквестрии. Как и в двух предыдущих фильмах Девочки из Эквестрии, Игры дружбы рассматривает основных героев сериала, как правило, в качестве подростков-людей в средней школе Кантерлота. История фильма сосредотачивается вокруг спортивных соревнований между студентами Школы Кантерлота и их соперниками из Кристальной Академии, ученицей которой является Сумеречная Искорка из мира людей, изучающая магическую активность вокруг Кантерлотской школы. Упоминания и официальный анонс 29 января 2015, австралийская компания-дистрибьютор домашнего видео Beyond Home Entertainment сделала заявление в Facebook о том, что они получили права на распространение 4 и 5 сезонов сериала на DVD, в дополнение к "Rainbow Rocks" и "третьему фильму Девочки из Эквестрии". Окончательное подтверждение было дано Хасбро в ходе презентации для инвесторов на выставке игрушек 2015 в Нью-Йорке. Очистка леса, использованная как для эпизода "My Little Pony: Дружба — это Чудо" «Блум и тень», так и для данного фильма, была впервые показана онлайн в фоновом изображении в ноябре 2014 года.Безымянный. Фил Сезар. phils portfolio. Blogger (2014-11). Проверено 7 мая 2015. О третей части впервые объявил сорежиссёр «Радужного рока» Иши Руделл. Брони Дональд "Ласти Кетт" Роудс написал в Twitter, что не знает, почему там молчит Руделл, на что тот объявил, что "слишком занят #3".#3 confirmation tweet. Иши Руделл. Twitter (2014-12-12). Проверено 12 декабря 2014. В конце февраля 2015 года на Twitter Джейсона Тиссена спросили: "А фильм «Игры дружбы» точно будет об Играх дружбы?"— на что тот пошутил: "На самом деле это обширная лекция по квантовой физике и теории М... Для детей".Jayson Thiessen on Twitter: "@reversalmushroo it's actually an extensive lecture on quantum physics and M theory... For kids." Джейсон Тиссен. Twitter (2015-02-27). Проверено 28 февраля 2015. 29 января 2015, австралийский дистрибьютор домашнего видео Beyond Home Entertainment утвердила в Facebook о том, что они получили права на распространение 4 и 5 сезонов сериала, в дополнение к «Радужному року» и «третьему фильму Девочек из Эквестрии».Mark Davenport - Have you taken over taken the rights of... Facebook (2015-01-29). Проверено 30 января 2015. Окончательное подтверждение было дано Hasbro в ходе презентации для инвесторов на New York Toy Fair 2015 года.2015 Investor Update at Toy Fair. Hasbro (2015-02-13). Анимацию мотокросса сделала Ken Chu and Top Draw Animation.Huge credit to Ken Chu and Top Draw animation for the crazy motocross animation! #FriendshipGames #eg3 Иши Руделл. Twitter (2015-09-26). Проверено 26 сентября 2015. Согласно Иши Руделлу, песня «Магия танца» не относится к фильму.Не относится. Иши Руделл. Twitter (2015-09-28). Проверено 28 сентября 2015. Дизайн для финальных титров выполнила Картина Хэдли вместе с Крисом Линонином и Джерреми Ма.You can thank @isitlunchyet_t for the concept designs... Иши Руделл. Twitter (2015-09-28). Проверено 28 сентября 2015. Раскадровщиками фильма выступили Хэдли, Роксана Бейклик, Джен Даврё, Ханна Ли, Майк Миэр и Джоуслен Тиссен. Фильм вышел на канадском канале Family Channel 26 сентября 2017 года в 3:30 пополудни по местному времени, за четыре часа тридцать минут до его премьеры на Discovery Family. В России мультфильм вышел на телеканале «Карусель» 4 июня 2016 года. Несмотря на то, что на момент выхода «Игр дружбы» основной мультсериал сменил локализатора, дубляжом «Игр» занималась всё та же студия «Греб» по заказу Первого Канала. Это последний мультфильм франшизы «My Little Pony» (и в частности, «Equestria Girls»), дублированный данной студией. Озвучка *Шерон Александер — Соур Свит (русский дубляж — Василиса Воронина) *Эшли Болл — Радуга Дэш (русский дубляж — Елена Греб) и Эпплджек (русский дубляж — Ольга Шорохова (речь) и Анастасия Лапина (вокал)) *Сьенна Бон — Шугаркоут (русский дубляж — Елена Греб) *Бритт Ирвин — Санни Флэр (русский дубляж — Елена Греб) *Айрис Куинн — Директор Синч (русский дубляж — Татьяна Шитова (речь) и Анастасия Лапина (вокал)) *Андреа Либман — Пинки Пай (русский дубляж — Елена Греб), Флаттершай (русский дубляж — Ольга Голованова (речь) и Анастасия Лапина (вокал)) и Свити Дропс *Бритт МакКиллип — Декан Каденс (русский дубляж — Елена Греб) *Николь Оливер — Директор Селестия (русский дубляж — Елена Греб) *Табита Сен-Жермен — Рарити и Заместитель Директора Луна (русский дубляж — Василиса Воронина) *Тара Стронг — Сумеречная Искорка / Научно-Искорка (русский дубляж — Ольга Голованова) *Винсент Тонг — Флэш Сентри и водитель автобуса (русский дубляж — Евгений Вальц) *Кэти Уэслак — щенок Спайк (русский дубляж — Ольга Шорохова) *Эндрю Фрэнсис — Шайнинг Армор (русский дубляж — Евгений Вальц) *Шеннон Чен-Кент — Лэмон Зэст (русский дубляж — Василиса Воронина) и певческий голос Пинки Пай (русский дубляж — Елена Греб) *Келли Шеридан — Индиго Зэп (русский дубляж — Ольга Шорохова) *Ребекка Шойхет — Сансет Шиммер (русский дубляж — Ольга Шорохова (речь) и Анастасия Лапина (вокал)) и певческий голос Искорки (русский дубляж — Лада Марис) *Кадзуми Эванс — певческий голос Рарити (русский дубляж — Василиса Воронина) Краткий пересказ Нашествие thumb|Сансет гонится за таинственной девочкой. Как-то раз в Школу Кантерлота прибегает Сансет Шиммер, которую вызвало экстренное сообщение Радуги Дэш. Однако (зритель удивится) чрезвычайностью оказывается всего-навсего порванная струна гитары Радуги, к великому разочарованию её друзей. Радуга Дэш собиралась выступить перед Искателями знаков отличия, а другие присоединяются к ней внутри школы. Сансет же остаётся снаружи и пишет Принцессе Искорке в Эквестрию. Пока Сансет пишет, перед школой останавливается автобус и из него выходит девочка-подросток в капюшоне. Она использует научный прибор и подходит к статуе: видимо, она сильно интересуется порталом в Эквестрию. Сансет замечает девочку и отзывается к ней. Та внезапно убегает, а Сансет начинает погоню. И прежде чем Сансет успевает её настичь, она уезжает на другом автобусе. После благополучного побега девочка скидывает капюшон, и это оказывается... человеческий двойник Искорки. Вернувшись в свою школу, Искорка входит в комнату для частных исследований и собирает устройство, похожее на амулет. Слёт СШК Чуть позже Сансет вместе с её друзьями собираются в школьной библиотеке. Сансет задаётся вопросом об интересе таинственной девочки в статуе, замечая, что она, скорее всего, из мира людей, а не из Эквестрии. Радуга Дэш считает же, что девочка является ученицей Кристальной академии, пытающейся изуродовать статую аккурат к предстоящим Играм дружбы, на которых Шедоуболты из как раз-таки этой академии всегда побеждают. Несмотря на то, что в Играх школы соревнуются по честным правилам, Школа Кантерлота и Кристальная академия — рьяные соперники, и у Радуги Дэш созревает план, как принести их школе победу. thumb|left|Объединённые Вандеркольты. Позже, на всеобщем слёте в гимнастическом зале, Радуга Дэш с помощью школьного марширующего оркестра собирает и мотивирует невосторженных учеников воодушевлённой песней. Во время апогея песни у Радуги вырастают уши и крылья пони. По окончании слёта Эпплджек интересуется, каким образом Радуга смогла преобразиться без гитары. Подходит Заместитель Директора Луна и просит их держать магию под контролем во время Игр дружбы во избежание обвинений в жульничестве. Также она поручает Сансет разгадать тайну произвольных магических перевоплощений её друзей. Позже, в библиотеке СШК, Сансет пишет о своём исследовании и вновь пытается дозваться до Принцессы Искорки в Эквестрии, рассказывая о том, что ей поручили держать магию подальше от игр. Исследования Искорки Тем временем в Кристальной академии Искорка идёт в свою комнату для исследований и находит там своего щенка Спайка. Она объясняет ему, что смастерённое ею устройство может измерять и поглощать странную энергию в Школе Кантерлота, в надежде, что данные исследования помогут ей вступить на Эвертонскую программу независимых исследований. И тут входит декан Кристальной академии Каденс и сообщает Искорке, что Директор Синч требует её явки. Каденс знает заинтересованность Искорки в Эвертоне, а посему побуждает её дать дружбе шанс. По пути к кабинету Синч Искорка задумывается над своим местом в заведении. thumb|Директор Синч шантажирует Искорку. В кабинете Синч Искорка удивляется, когда видит своего брата Шайнинг Армора вместе с Синч и Каденс. Узнав об улучшении оценок и спорта в Школе Кантерлота в последнее время, Синч просит Искорку присоединиться к Шедоуболтам и участвовать в Играх дружбы в поддержку репутации Кристальной академии. Искорке, правда, весьма неохота, однако Синч угрожает отменить её заявку в Эвертон. В конце концов, Искорка всё-таки решается участвовать в соревновании: во всяком случае, она планировала собрать больше информации о школе. Она надевает амулет на шею и прячет Спайка в свой рюкзак. Придя к автобусу, Искорка встречает своих одноклассников, а именно: раздвоенную Соур Свит, весьма честолюбивую Индиго Зэп, чрезвычайно прямолинейную Шугаркоут, девочку-рокера Лемон Зэст и высокомерную Санни Флэр. По правде говоря, она испытывает трудности с ними — она становится посмешищем. Кантерлот встречает Кристальную академию Как только Рэйнбумс заканчивают групповую тренировку, Радуга выражает надежду, что на Играх будет музыкальный конкурс, но Сансет напоминает ей, что им следует держать магию подальше от соревнований. В это время Рарити показывает своим друзьям различные костюмы, сделанные ей специально для Игр. На входе в Школу Кантерлота Директор Селестия и её заместитель Луна встречают соответственно Синч и Каденс. Собирая энергию с помощью своего устройства, Искорка входит в школу и невероятно удивляется, ведь ученики (и это правда) приветствуют её по имени, будто они уже её встречали. Она натыкается на Флэша Сентри, который интересуется очками Искорки. Разговор заканчивается, как только её амулет начинает раскрывать энергию. thumb|left|Искорка встречается с Рэйнбумс. В комнате для репетиции Эпплджек спрашивает, почему Рарити хочет создать столько костюмов — они могут и вовсе им не понадобиться,— и Рарити говорит, что это лишь из щедрости. Эта самая щедрость даёт о себе знать — и Рарити перевоплощается. Снаружи Искорка раскрывает энергию, выпущенную вследствие преображения Рарити, и её устройство открывается и поглощает её. После этого Рарити вдруг начинает чувствовать себя неважно — её уши и волосы пони исчезают. Как только Искорка входит в комнату, Рэйнбумс вроде бы в экстазе, когда встречают своего друга из Эквестрии. Правда, они смущаются тем, что она из Кристальной академии и носит очки. Искорка выражает ещё большее смущение, когда Флаттершай и Рарити распознают её щенка. Пока Селестия водит Синч по школе, она также узнаёт Искорку и приходит в замешательство, когда Синч к ней обращается как к своей ученице. Она предполагает, что у Искорки есть двойник, но Пинки Пай поясняет, что эта Искорка — не из Эквестрии. Около входа в СШК у Синч личное собеседование с Искоркой: она ей велит быть сосредоточенной на Играх. Искорка говорит Синч, что все её знают в этой школе, но Синч уверяет её, что они, вероятно, пытаются её отвлечь и обхитрить. thumb|Где портал?! Рарити до сих пор не верит, что Искорка из мира людей ходит в Кристальную академию, а Радуга удивляется тому, что они будут соревноваться против их «подруги». Впрочем, Сансет переживает больше о разных магических явлениях, а равно о том, что она всё ещё не получила ответа от пони-Искорки. Отделившись от друзей, Сансет решает во что бы то ни стало вернуться в Эквестрию и найти Искорку. К величайшему сожалению, устройство Научно-Искорки внезапно находит энергию портала и поглощает из него магию (вместе с магией Сансет), из-за чего тот деактивируется. Добро пожаловать, Кристальная академия thumb|left|Пинки Пай оживляет вечеринку. В спортзале для учеников Кристальной академии проводится вечеринка, но, похоже, никто ей не рад. Сансет уведомляет друзьям о том, что случилось с порталом, и тут же сваливает всю вину на, естественно, Научно-Искорку. Она пытается с ней встретиться, но неожиданная встреча с другими Шедоуболтами не даёт ей выполнить задуманное. Тем временем Пинки представляется Искорке. Та замечает, что на вечеринку текущая обстановка явно не тянет, и Пинки предлагает ей помочь исправить это. Как только Директор Селестия приветствует учеников из Кристальной академии, Пинки и Искорка притаскивают пару пушек для вечеринок в зал. После небольшого приукрашения и с подходящими светом и музыкой, вечеринка закатывается вовсю — ученики из Школы Кантерлота и Кристальной академии начинают общаться друг с другом. Довольная этим, Пинки преображается. Увы, как и прежде, вдруг устройство Искорки высасывает магию Пинки, а также открывает небольшую трещину в измерении. Как только на сцену вступает Директор Синч, вечеринка останавливается. В своей краткой речи Синч сильно критикует Школу Кантерлота и заключает, что в этом году Игры закончатся, как и во все предыдущие. Две группы учеников опять оказываются в плохом положении. К Пинки подходят Рэйнбумс, и та сообщает им, что из неё что-то высосало магию. Они пытаются найти Искорку, но её и след простыл. Да начнутся Игры thumb|Сансет сталкивается с Искоркой. В фойе Декан Каденс объявляет первое состязание Игр дружбы: академическое десятиборье. Во время исполнения следующей песни Шедоуболты выигрывают в химии, Вандеркольты — в домашней экономике, Шедоуболты — в резьбе по дереву, а конкурс по произношению оканчивается вничью, в итоге чего все выбывают, за исключением Искорки и Сансет. Последний этап десятиборья сводит Сансет и Искорку в науке: они пытаются решить довольно трудное математическое уравнение. В конце концов в десятиборье побеждает Искорка, а вместе с ней и Шедоуболты, но восторгом ученики Кристальной академии не блещут. Тем временем к Сансет подходят Рэйнбумс и поздравляют её за её наилучшие старания. Эффекты магии thumb|left|Аа! Говорящая собака! Чуть позже Искорка встречается с Флаттершай, которая с радостью ухаживает за своими питомцами. Искорка находит родную душу в Флаттершай, поскольку она с собой тоже тайно пронесла в школу Спайка. Флаттершай поздравляет Искорку с победой в десятиборье, но добавляет, что её ученики были не очень-то и рады. Искорка поясняет, что в Кристальной академии не принято радоваться ни за кого, кроме себя. Пытаясь утешить Искорку, Флаттершай позволяет ей подержать Энджела. И действительно, Искорка чувствует себя лучше — доброта Флаттершай даёт о себе знать, и она перевоплощается. Устройство высасывает магию у Флаттершай и, более того, открывает несколько трещин в измерении, из которых появляется эквестрийский джекалоп. Спайк же гонится за джекалопом взад и вперёд по трещинам, и на него воздействует странная энергия. Вследствие влияния эквестрийской магии Спайк (зритель удивится) становится говорящим, что приводит Искорку в полный шок. Искорка мигом даёт стрекача, а Спайк бежит за ней в коридор и спрашивает, с чего она убежала. Искорка сбивается с толку всеми причудливыми вещами, происходящими вокруг неё, особенно говорящей собакой. Спайк объясняет Искорке, что когда он погнался за джекалопом, он был невесть где и вдруг научился говорить. Как только подходит Директор Синч, Искорка прячет Спайка в ближайшем шкафчике. Синч побуждает Искорку познакомиться с её конкурентами поближе, ибо они весьма заинтересованы в ней. Однако Искорка говорит, что не любит шпионить, на что Синч вновь ставит ультиматум: в случае невыполнения просьбы заявка Искорки в Эвертон не будет принята. thumb|Поле Эстафеты по трикроссу. В другом месте Флаттершай рассказывает своим друзьям, что произошло. Разочарования Сансет растут: она думает, что Искорка крадёт магию, а ещё нет ответа Искорки из Эквестрии. Во время своей очередной выходки Пинки Пай проваливается сквозь заднюю дверь школы, и перед героями раскрывается игровое поле — место проведения следующего состязания Игр дружбы. Синч распределяет каждых из своих подопечных по разным этапам эстафеты, а именно: Индиго Зэп и Шугаркоут в мотокроссе, Лемон Зэст и Санни Флэр в забеге на роликах, а Искорка и Соур Свит — в стрельбе из лука. Эстафета по трикроссу Декан Каденс объявляет начало эстафеты, в которой ученики будут соревноваться в стрельбе из лука, забеге на роликах и мотокроссе. Соур Свит, Искорка, Флаттершай и Эпплджек начинают стрельбу из лука. Соур Свит тут же попадает, да прямо в яблочко, и ждёт Искорки, которая всё ещё не может добежать до подиума. У Флаттершай вначале не получается попасть в цель, но вскоре ей это удаётся, и наступает черёд Эпплджек. Эпплджек также попадает в цель, и после этого Рарити и Пинки начинают забег на роликах. thumb|left|Эпплджек учит Искорку, как правильно целиться в мишень. А Искорка всё ещё испытывает трудности, пытаясь попасть в цель, чем раздражает Соур Свит. За неимением поддержки от своих товарищей, Искорка практически целиком теряет уверенность в себе. Тут Эпплджек не выдерживает, подходит к ней и даёт ей советы, которые не проходят даром: с их помощью Искорке наконец удаётся попасть в мишень. Она обнимает Эпплджек, и та перевоплощается от этого проявления честности. И вновь, как обычно, устройство Искорки забирает магию у Эпплджек. Во время забега на роликах Санни Флэр и Лемон Зэст нагоняют своих соперниц. Как только Вандеркольты выигрывают этап, Сансет, Радуга, Шугаркоут и Индиго Зэп начинают мотокросс. Тем временем магия из устройства Искорки начинает открывать всё больше трещин — из Эквестрии появляются гигантские щупальца. Одна из лоз сбрасывает Сансет с мотоцикла. Радуга, как верная подруга, спасает её и впоследствии преображается. Синч, разумеется, замечает такие странные феномены, но Селестия признаётся в невиновности. Как только Радуге Дэш удаётся отбиться от лоз, Вандеркольты побеждают в эстафете,— таким образом, образуется ничья между двумя школами. thumb|Сансет приходит в ярость. Радуга довольна победой, чего нельзя сказать о Сансет: она волнуется из-за того, что магия выходит из-под контроля и кто-то мог бы пострадать. Как только Искорка подходит к Рэйнбумс и извиняется, её устройство высасывает магию у Радуги. В конечном счёте Сансет обрушивает свой гнев на Искорку, которая объясняет, что она пыталась всего лишь узнать о странной энергии в этой школе. Сансет жёстко отчитывает Искорку за то, что та обращалась с вещами, которых не понимает, и чуть не подвергла опасности жизни её друзей. Искорка задевается за живое и удирает в слезах. Потом Директор Синч обвиняет Селестию вместе с её школой в мошенничестве якобы из-за перевоплощения Вандеркольтов. Вопреки предложению Селестии закончить игру вничью, Синч настаивает на продолжении Игр. Сансет извиняется перед Селестией за то, что не смогла удержать магию. Селестия её прощает, но Сансет всё же стыдно за такой поступок, ведь именно она принесла с собой магию из Эквестрии. Финальное состязание Игр Позже, в этот вечер, Каденс и Луна объявляет финальное состязание Игр дружбы: захват флага. В углу Вандеркольтов Сансет чувствует себя дурно касательно того, что она наговорила Искорке. А в углу Шедоуболтов Синч говорит своим ученикам, что они просто обязаны выиграть в состязании. Она предлагает «вышибить клин клином», т. е. победить СШК, используя их же оружие против них — магию. Синч вместе с Шедоуболтами, снова угрожая отклонить заявку в Эвертон, принуждают Искорку освободить магию. thumb|left|Появление Полуночной Искорки. Как только начинается состязание, Искорка открывает устройство — и вся сохранённая в нём магия выпускается. Магия окружает Искорку, и та превращается в устрашающее альтер-эго: «Полуночную Искорку». Перевоплощённая уже Искорка злорадно говорит Сансет, что теперь знает магию, и открывает многочисленные порталы в Эквестрию. Она хочет любой ценой познать всю эквестрийскую магию, пусть даже и уничтожая человеческий мир. В опасности оказываются ученики как Школы Кантерлота, так и Кристальной академии, а посему Шедоуболты отбрасывают соперничество и приходят на помощь Вандеркольтам. Сансет, осознав, что то, что единожды перетерпела она, происходит и с Искоркой, говорит ей, что магия не может дать всё, чего она ни пожелает: настоящая магия исходит из честности, верности, смеха, щедрости и доброты. Она уничтожает вдребезги устройство Искорки, вследствие чего магия возвращается к Рэйнбумс, а сама она становится ангельским двойником с пламенными крыльями: «Дэйдрим Шиммер». thumb|Дэйдрим Шиммер vs. Полуночная Искорка. Дэйдрим своей магией закупоривает порталы и сражается с Искоркой в магической битве. Как только её зовёт Спайк, Искорка отвлекается и на время выходит из своего транса, что позволяет Дэйдрим легко превзойти её. Искорку окружает яркий свет — и она вместе с Шиммер оказываются в белом вакууме. В этом пространстве Дэйдрим-Сансет протягивает Искорке руку в знак дружбы, утверждая при этом, что она лишь хочет ей помочь. Та со слезами соглашается, и они обе принимают прежний облик, а после возвращаются во двор СШК. Искорка в глубоком отчаянии раскаивается за свои деяния, но Сансет уверяет её, что все непременно её простят. Директор Синч приходит в ярость и требует от Селестии дисквалификации Школы Кантерлота из Игр дружбы, не то она поднимет этот вопрос в управлении образования. Однако Селестия, Луна, Каденс и Спайк убеждают её, что те не поверят ни одному её слову. Шедоуболты остаются со Школой Кантерлота, тогда как Синч уходит с нетронутой репутацией. Победителей в Играх дружбы нет — Селестия объявляет победителями всех, что явно удовлетворяет обе команды. Эпилог thumb|left|Приветственное объятие Школы Кантерлота. На следующий день Каденс убеждает Искорку, что Синч, скорее всего, примет её заявку в Эвертон, но у Искорки появляется другое мнение. Она считает, что независимое обучение не поможет ей изучить что-либо о дружбе. Тогда Каденс предлагает ей перевестись в Школу Кантерлота, на что Искорка соглашается, а Каденс направляет соответственное заявление Селестии. Около разрушенной статуи Вандеркольтов Сансет говорит своим друзьям, что поняла, как работает магия в этом мире: перевоплощение происходит всегда, когда друзья проявляют свои наилучшие качества, и ей не нужна Принцесса Искорка, ибо у неё в Эквестрии полно дел. Тут входит Селестия и представляет Научно-Искорку как новичка Школы Кантерлота, чему Рэйнбумс, безусловно, рады. thumb|Полюбуйтесь на двух Искорок! Что бы это значило? В сцене перед титрами Искорка и Рэйнбумс наслаждаются пикником у статуи Вандеркольтов, и тут ни с того ни с сего из портала появляется (кто бы вы думали?)... Искорка из Эквестрии. Она поспешно извиняется перед Сансет за запоздалые ответы на её сообщения, так как она застряла во временной петле, что, по её мнению,— самое странное, что когда-либо со ней случалось. Вдруг она замечает, что к её друзьям присоединилась девочка, точь-в-точь копирующая её, если не считать очков. Научно-Искорка просто машет рукой, в то время как Принцесса Искорка уставляется на неё в шоке и смущении. Во время титров играет звучит песня «Рядом, передо мной», а также показываются фотографии, изображающие дружбу между учениками и учителями. Короткометражки :Основная статья: Игры дружбы/Короткометражки Вышло 5 короткометражек: "Наука волшебства", "Пинки шпионит", "В любви и Играх дружбы все средства хороши", "Фото Финиш" и "Школьный плакат". Видео RUS_Sub_Мой_Маленький_Пони_Эквестрийские_Девчонки_3_Игры_Дружбы_-_Трейлер_1_-_Русские_субтитры Equestria girls friendship games второй трейлер MLP Friendship Games Blooper Reel Equestria Girls 3 - "Неудачные дубли" со съемок EG3 Цитаты :Сансет Шиммер: Я получила твоё сообщение, Радуга! Что-то прошло через портал? Эквестрийская магия выпущена? Искорка вернулась с проблемой, которую только мы можем решить?! :Пинки Пай: Это гигантский кекс-монстр, покрытый всеми кексами в мире кексов?! :Радуга Дэш: Что ж, тебе и не придётся. Потому что я выяснила, кто это был! :Пинки Пай: О, кто? Ночной чистильщик памятников? Служба по обслуживанию магических порталов? Садовник?! :Радуга Дэш: Я знаю, что многие из вас, вероятно, думают, что нам ни за что не победить этих воображал из Кристальной академии. :Пинки Пай: Если только не это «состязание в поддавки»! Потому что в этом мы очень хороши! :Радуга Дэш: У кого есть предположения, как будут развиваться события? :Пинки Пай: Поедим пирог? Кекс? Ах! Кексо-пирог?! :Соур Свит: мрачно Может, встанешь в конец очереди? :Научно-Искорка: Что ты сказала? :Соур Свит: ласково Только что кое-кто самый умный, безусловно, должен идти первым. :Индиго Зэп: Мы победим?!?! :Научно-Искорка: Я... я не знаю. :Индиго Зэп: Неправильный ответ!! Попробуй ещё раз! Мы победим?!?! :Научно-Искорка: Э... Возможно? Просто... Я слышала... Школа Кантерлота сейчас в хорошей форме. С их репутацией. Конечно, она у них не настолько хороша, как наша. Но мы не позволим им этого сделать. Понимаете, победить? Ведь так? :Научно-Искорка: Привет, Шугаркоут. :Шугаркоут: Это была ужасная речь. Тебе вообще не стоит выступать публично. :Рарити: С тем, что не должно появиться на играх, мы определились,— может, теперь решим, что туда привнести! хихикает :Эпплджек: Рарити, что ты сделала? :Рарити: Ну, у меня было мало времени, и, поскольку мы не знаем, какие испытания будут на Играх дружбы, я сделала несколько вариантов костюмов! :Радуга Дэш: Ты не обязана была напрягаться. :Рарити: Я знаю. :Эпплджек: Нет. Тебе и правда не стоило. :Рарити: Я знаю! хихикает :Директор Селестия: Я не знала, что у Искорки есть сестра-близнец. :Пинки Пай: А у неё и нет! Та Искорка — это Искорка из нашего мира, поскольку она не может быть Искоркой из мира пони, поскольку Искорка из мира пони не учится в Кристальной академии и не носит очки. :Директор Селестия: А, ладно, неважно. :Научно-Искорка: О, привет. Искорка. :Пинки Пай: Я знаю. Ты очень похожа на мою подругу. Её тоже зовут Искорка. :Щенок Спайк: Почему ты убежала? :Научно-Искорка: Э, о, я не знаю. Может, дело в парящей девочке или дырах в пространстве. Или в говорящей собаке! :Щенок Спайк: Ага. Странно, правда? :Сансет Шиммер: Мне одной кажется, что это чересчур? :Дэйдрим Шиммер: Возьми меня за руку. Позволь я покажу тебе другой путь... как когда-то его показали мне. :Шугаркоут: Они Вандеркольты хотя бы не манипулировали Искоркой ради победы, заставляя её выпустить украденную магию и превратиться в могущественное существо, которое пыталось разорвать мир на части. :Пинки Пай: Ух ты! И трудно переварить, когда ты говоришь все слова слитно. :Соур Свит: ласково Вообще-то, мы все виноваты. мрачно Но больше всех она. :Директор Синч: Очевидно, мои ученики были под влиянием вашей магии, но я планирую поднять этот вопрос в управлении образования! :Директор Селестия: Хорошо. Уверена, им будет очень интересно послушать про волшебных учеников с крыльями. :Заместитель Директора Луна: Ах да, и про порталы в другие измерения. :Декан Каденс: И не забудьте рассказать им про говорящую собаку. хихикает :Щенок Спайк: Потому что это никак не повлияет на вашу репутацию. :Сумеречная Искорка: Простите, что не появилась раньше! Я не получала ваших сообщений до этого момента, потому что застряла в петле времени, и это было самое странное, что когда-либо со мной случалось. своего двойника Это второе самое странное. Галерея Примечания "Friendship Games Release Date and Shorts Announced" (пер. Анонс даты релиза (выхода) Equestria Girls: Friendship Games и короткометражек): Из прямой трансляции с Выставки игрушек 2015 стало окончательно ясно название ─ My Little Pony: Equestria Girls: Friendship Games и предварительная дата выхода третьего полнометражного фильма ─ осень 2015. Помимо этого до премьеры ожидается показ серии короткометражек (как и в случае с Rainbow Rocks). Источник: Marimo, Derpy News (2015-02-13). Твит-подтверждение 3ей полнометражки Источник: Ishi Rudell, Twitter (2014-12-12). Mark Davenport - Получили ли вы права на распространение ... Источник: BeyondHomeEntertainment, Facebook (2015-01-29). Новая серия игрушек "Friendship Games". Ilona, mlpmerch (2015-02-14). Первый трейлер "Friendship Games". en:My Little Pony Equestria Girls: Friendship Games de:Equestria Girls: Friendship Games pl:My Little Pony Equestria Girls: Friendship Games Категория:Девочки из Эквестрии